


Uniform

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lestrange - Freeform, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: After a weekend of fun, Hermione accidentally attends class wearing her girlfriend's uniform, which would be fine! If Hermione wasn't a Slytherin in red.Humour/Fluffy! Lestrange/Slytherin! Hermione/Ginny
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea, hope you like it!

Lessons were continuous, but every so often a lesson would be cancelled, or the teacher wouldn't be available. Whenever this happened, Ginny would excitedly get to her girlfriend. After little convincing, the Slytherin would spend the evening in her Gryffindor dorms, happy Ginny had succeeded in becoming a Prefect, meaning they had the room to themselves.

Hermione was used to the stares, from either being a Lestrange, or dating the best chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So she didn't give them much mind as she rushed to Transfiguration on Monday morning. This was made all the more difficult with the knowledge that her girlfriend was still in bed, smug with the fact she didn't need to wake up for at least another two hours.

So, she sits down with an awkward smile to her friend Daphne, nodding at Harry and Ron as she settled mere moments before the lesson began.

"Miss Lestrange?"

"Yes, Professor?"

The Head of Gryffindor sighed quietly as the other students began to snicker.

"Why is it... that you are late?"

The witch wracked her brain and came up empty, for the first time in her life. So, she shrugged with a coy, almost innocent smile.

"I… was… busy?"

The professor raised an eyebrow.

"I see, it must have been so time consuming to join Gryffindor, I look forward to seeing your contribution to house points."

She turned around with a slight eye roll just as Hermione's cheeks matched her tie.

_ These- these are…  _

" _ Lestrange _ !"

The girl snapped her head to her girlfriend's brother, his face red with embarrassment and anger.

She offers a weak grin.

"Y-yeah?"

Her blatant unabashed reaction made him surge out of his seat, being grabbed by the Boy Who Lived as several Slytherin students stood to protect their house mate.

"That's quite enough!"

They all sat down at the professor's command, wands going back in sleeves as eyes stayed glaring, and Hermione simply wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Miss Lestrange; while it might be better to have you return to your dorm to be appropriately dressed, perhaps this will teach you a lesson of subtlety."

She could have  _ sworn _ there was a twinkle in the professor's eye, one of amused evil.

This was possibly the longest day of Hermione's life, snickers followed her down the halls, with Slytherin's begrudgingly keeping her safe from any Weasley with a protective streak. Not that she needed it, but the sentiment was nice.

She didn't even get to see Ginny at lunch, instead trying to sneak past perfects who'd been sent by McGonagall to keep her out of her dorms.

_ This is starting to feel a  _ **_little_ ** _ personal! _

But finally,  _ finally,  _ it was dinner. She walked down the corridor with a huff, finding the  _ exact  _ form she'd been looking forward to seeing all day.

"Damn, is it wrong I think you look good in my tie and robes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed Ginny's tie, pulling her in for a kiss she'd been craving. Just as the taller girl was getting invested, Hermione stepped back, dropping the green tie.

_ Wait, green? _

"Ginny, are you-?"

The redhead grinned, nodded, and stepped back to show off her green tie and cardigan.

"I've been chilly all day, too! You should've left a robe, this castle is drafty."

The older girl was confused, though. She'd left Ginny in her room, with  _ her _ uniform in it.

"Wha-"

"Harry came back and told me how shoddy your first lesson was, so... I thought I'd give anyone who cared a second target!"

Hermione laughed, heart racing as the girl twirled again.

_ No, I see it. Her in my clothes is… huh, something I didn't know I was into. _

"I love you, Ginny Weasley."

The redhead sighed, throwing her arm over Hermione's shoulder.

_ Damn her growth spurt. _

"And I love you  _ oh so much,  _ my darling 'Mionie! I just hope my brother's don't kill you for this. Or my mother, not that I'd let them."

She winked, and Hermione rolled her eyes as the incorrectly uniformed students walked in the Great Hall.

Totally unaware of the professor watching with an amused gaze as she sipped from her goblet.

_ Atta girls. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
